Wolves
by Arianrhod34
Summary: Prompt from The Eagle Kink : Esca as a slave was pretty dark and intimidating at first, emotionally detached. I'd love to read a story about him finding a baby animal in a storm and hiding it in the stables not telling any of his masters. I want Marcus finding out and being shocked seeing scary Esca's softer side, being all careful and gentle, risking punishment to help the animal.
1. Partie 1

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

* * *

**Prompt from The_Eagle_Kink on LJ : Esca as a slave was pretty dark and intimidating at first, emotionally detached. I'd love to read a story about him finding a baby animal in a storm (it may be a pup!Cub or some other cute creature) and hiding it in the stables not telling any of his masters. I want Marcus finding out and being shocked seeing scary Esca's softer side, being all careful and gentle, risking punishment to help the animal.**  
**Esca/Marcus, movie!verse.**

**Esca, vu comme un esclave assez sombre et intimidant au premier abord, émotionnellement détaché. J'aimerais lire une histoire où il trouve un animal bébé dans une tempête et où il le cache dans les écuries sans le dire à aucun de ses maîtres. Je veux que Marcus découvre tout et qu'il soit choqué en découvrant le côté doux, prévenant et tendre d'Esca alors qu'il risque une punition pour avoir aidé l'animal.**

Je n'ai pas résisté... j'espère que le résultat vous plaira.

* * *

Suggestion d'écoute : la magnifique BO du film écrite par **Atli Örvarsson**… mais pourquoi pas, **Alex Clare : Whispering  
**« Whispering, whispering, whispering, whispering  
As I pass myself down to my knees  
Whispering, whispering, whispering, whispering  
As I fall through the willow trees, and I said  
_Who will care for the fallen?_ »

* * *

**Partie 1**

La tempête faisait rage, balayant les paysages de trombes d'eau, secouant les arbres tels des brindilles et zébrant le ciel d'éclats lumineux. Les nuages s'étaient accumulé toute la journée faisant ressembler un début d'après-midi à une soirée. Les vents avaient inlassablement orchestré leur défilé dans le ciel, apportant un froid glacial comme rarement Esca en avait connu à cette période de l'année. Il venait de quitter la demeure des Aquila et ses mains étaient déjà froides comme la pierre, ses oreilles rougies par un froid vif qui pénétrait ses vêtements trop fins qui se mouillaient. Il ramena sa cape contre lui, maigre protection face aux vents, tout en serrant les dents. La veille, Sassticca, la cuisinière en titre, lui avait commandé des champignons et malgré ses protestations, il était parti les lui chercher. Tout était bon pour quitter la villa, son maître voulait manger des champignons, il en mangerait.

Ses maîtres… Aquila, le propriétaire de la villa l'avait acheté, mais Marcus Flavius Aquila son filleul, en avait immédiatement hérité. Celui-ci n'était pas un Romain comme les autres qu'il avait eu le malheur de connaître. En attirant les faveurs du public dans cette arène minable, où il avait prévu de mourir aussi dignement que possible, l'ancien centurion lui avait sauvé la vie. Cela avait été un choc, qui aurait pu prévoir qu'un ange gardien, qui plus est romain, le sauverait ? Pas Esca et son esprit, détaché de son corps qui avait encaissé les coups, avait mis quelques instants à le réaliser… tout comme il n'avait pas prévu que cet ange gardien devienne son maître. Être redevable d'une telle dette auprès d'un Romain avait été un second choc. Il avait digéré l'information tandis qu'il quittait Calleva en suivant docilement le Romain venu le chercher.

Il n'était pas suicidaire, il avait l'âme d'un combattant, une âme qu'aucun Romain ne pourrait jamais atteindre et il profitait de toutes les opportunités qui lui étaient données pour se battre.

Dans l'arène, il avait fait l'inverse de ce qu'on attendait de lui, décevant simultanément le public venu le voir se battre et son maître. Il l'avait averti, mais cela ne l'avait fait qu'éclater de rire. Il ne l'avait pas cru, pensant qu'il était comme les autres et que, face à sa mort, il ferait tout pour l'éviter en se battant. Ils faisaient tous cela… et Esca jugeait ce spectacle pitoyable. Sans arme digne de ce nom, la faim au ventre, seule l'énergie du désespoir guidait leurs gestes, mais pas les siens. Même s'il reconnaissait aux Romains un talent guerrier certain, il ne pouvait dans ces conditions démontrer le sien. Stoïque et fidèle à sa décision, il avait, lui semble-t-il, changé les règles et agit selon son code d'honneur.

Dans cette villa, il ne cachait pas sa haine pour les Romains. Et son maître, blessé et souffrant le martyre, le lui rendait à sa manière. Par l'ignorance, Esca avait souvent le sentiment de ne pas avoir plus de valeur que le mur contre lequel il se tenait. Par ses mauvaises humeurs, lâchement tournées vers lui qui n'y était pour rien. Frustration, douleur, honte, les raisons ne manquaient pas. Esca était le témoin gênant de sa faiblesse physique, pourtant Marcus aurait certainement eu moins honte s'il avait compris qu'il imaginait sans difficulté le centurion qu'il avait été et le parfait Romain en pleine santé qu'il allait redevenir. Le celte ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait sans jamais compatir. Il avait veillé à garder une distance suffisante pour ne pas ressentir de pitié pour l'homme. Il répondait aux ordres donnés, mais sans jamais faciliter les choses, rendant la situation souvent difficile pour Marcus qui ne manquait pas d'orgueil. Il agissait sans douceur quand il fallait panser sa blessure ou réaliser sa toilette. Esca récoltait des regards noirs, mais jamais une parole n'avait franchi les lèvres de son maître. Et il reconnaissait que cette attitude mesurée combinée à sa bravoure face à sa blessure forçait son respect. Il jouait avec lui à un jeu subtil et dangereux avec, jusqu'à présent, un certain succès. Son maître ne l'avait jamais battu ni même réprimandé, même s'il agissait sans agressivité. Tout le bénéfice ne lui en revenait pas, il devait le reconnaître : à plusieurs reprises, il avait bien cru être allé trop loin. Parfaitement immobile, il avait attendu un coup ou une réaction qui – étrangement - n'était jamais venu.

Ce n'était donc pas cette tempête qui allait ajourner sa cueillette. Cela était évident pour lui, beaucoup moins pour Sassticca qui avait exigé une confirmation du jeune maître avant de le laisser affronter seul les éléments déchaînés. Comme prévu, Marcus, confortablement installé sur une méridienne, concentré sur le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher les champignons pour son repas. Sassticca s'était résigné sans un mot. Néanmoins sur le pas de la porte, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander d'être prudent avec un ton si solennel, qu'il avait tiré un sourire au celte. Le premier depuis longtemps.

Une forêt dense étirait sa végétation jusqu'aux limites de la propriété des Aquila. Il ne fallait pas plus d'une demi-heure pour la rejoindre, aujourd'hui il en mit quinze. Au pas de course, il s'enfonça dans ces bois où il se sentit tout de suite à son aise. Cela faisait du bien de marcher sur un coussin d'herbe, d'entendre le feuillage des arbres frémir sous les assauts du vent, de humer l'odeur de la terre mouillée. Il sentit un poids, dont il n'avait même pas réalisé la présence, quitter ses épaules. Ici, il respirait et ce vent glacé réveillait son désir de liberté.

Il se mit rapidement en quête des champignons, levant les yeux pour repérer les chênes sapins propices à leur développement, parmi les bouleaux et les pins. Il ne serait pas difficile de les trouver, aucune feuille ne venait encore recouvrir le sol.

Des bruits au loin lui firent sortir la tête des fougères. Il conserva son petit couteau en main et saisit son panier déjà bien rempli. Ses sens étaient aux aguets guettant le moindre signe. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, des aboiements se firent bientôt entendre. Une battue, et elle se dirigeait vers lui. Esca se leva, il était temps pour lui de repartir, il avait assez de champignons et il faisait déjà bien sombre. Inutile de risquer une rencontre.

Et pourtant… il ne put s'empêcher de quitter son sentier alors qu'il entendait, distinctement et non loin de lui, gémir. Des cris déchirants qui ne le laissaient pas insensible. Quelques enjambées plus tard, ce qu'il découvrit l'étonna franchement. Une louve recroquevillée sur elle-même. Blanche comme la neige mis à part une ligne noire sur le museau, un pelage déjà abondant, jamais il n'avait vu telle beauté. Elle grogna immédiatement sans même lui jeter un regard, son odeur lui ayant annoncé son arrivée bien avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Entre deux gémissements, elle léchait sa cuisse transpercée par une flèche. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, elle s'était effondrée certainement à bout de forces. Mais avant même qu'Esca ne se décide à agir, un louveteau posa sa tête sur le dos de la louve. Lui, en revanche, était gris et il le fixait de ses yeux bleus, les deux oreilles dressées. Soudain, il bondit au-dessus de sa mère dont la mâchoire claqua dans le vide, elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir son petit. En trottinant, les oreilles toujours dressées, il vint renifler ses bottes. Esca se pencha, mais le jeune loup montra les crocs. Il était intéressé et méfiant.  
- _Je dois d'abord m'occuper de ta mère_, lui expliqua Esca en celte tout en se redressant.  
Le temps pressait, il entendait les chiens se rapprocher.  
- _Shhh_, fit-il en s'approchant doucement, maudissant ceux qui l'avaient blessée, _je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Il faut retirer cette flèche_, murmura-t-il en se baissant pour examiner la blessure.  
Esca ne quittait pas la gueule de la louve du regard, elle pouvait le mordre à tout moment tandis qu'il retirerait la flèche. Si près, il sentait une telle force émaner d'elle, il était impressionné. Il se demanda comment on pouvait décider de chasser une louve et ses petits… Malgré cela, sa mâchoire était puissante et ses dents bien acérées, Esca ne voulait prendre aucun risque. La louve retroussa dangereusement ses babines dès qu'il toucha sa cuisse, une beauté bien féroce. Le petit louveteau semblait avoir tout compris, il se tenait loin de sa mère, les regardant tous deux d'un air interrogateur qui fit fondre le celte. Il se décida finalement à retirer la flèche d'un geste rapide et sûr. Cela tira un hurlement terrible à la louve qui perdit connaissance.

Les chasseurs allaient la trouver, au mieux la tuer, au pire la ramener à Calleva pour les jeux où elle serait exhibée, enfermée dans une cage jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure sous les coups ou de faim. Esca avait séjourné dans ces cages, il ne le souhaitait pas à son pire ennemi. Cela ne pouvait pas être le destin de cette louve. La tuer ou la sauver, il n'y avait que deux solutions. Le petit loup gris fit quelques pas, lécha le museau de sa mère puis lui donna quelques coups qui restèrent bien sûr sans réponse.  
- _Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, _commença Esca_. On va la ramener et la soigner, soupira-t-il. Qu'en dis-tu ?_ Offrit-il en tendant sa main au petit loup. Celui-ci vint timidement à sa rencontre. Il était perdu sans sa mère… Son pelage était doux, plus fin que celui de la louve, son corps chaud, Esca ne put empêcher un sourire de se figer sur ses lèvres. Il ne serait pas difficile à apprivoiser.

Esca rassembla toutes ses forces pour soulever la femelle et la charger sur son dos, il espérait vivement qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant leur arrivée. D'ailleurs, comment allait-il faire chez les Aquila ? Son geste serait incompris, interprété comme une faiblesse et moqué… et cela n'était pas envisageable. Depuis son arrivée, il travaillait à ne montrer aucune faille que ses maîtres pourraient exploiter contre lui. Il devait cacher les loups.

Il mit du temps à revenir à la villa, à installer la louve et son petit aux écuries qu'il était heureusement le seul à entretenir. Il choisit un compartiment inoccupé, malgré cela les chevaux réagirent à cette intrusion, clairement ils n'aimaient pas cela et Esca les comprenait parfaitement. Doucement, il passa une corde au cou du louveteau, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'échappe des écuries. Celui-ci mordilla la corde, tira un peu dessus puis se lova contre sa mère toujours inconsciente. Lui aussi était à bout de forces, Esca guère mieux… il rejoignit rapidement la villa.

La plupart des champignons étaient écrasés ou détrempés, lui-même était ruisselant et il était tard, très tard. Le retour avait été laborieux les épaules chargées, sans soleil ni lune pour guider ses pas.  
- Par tous les dieux Esca ! S'exclama la cuisinière en le voyant entrer.  
Elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds, bouche bée.  
- Je croyais ne plus te voir revenir... mais que t'est-il arrivé ?! Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
De la boue et du sang maculaient ses vêtements, ses cheveux et ses vêtements détrempés ruisselaient sur le sol formant déjà une petite flaque à ses pieds. Il était clair qu'il ne ressemblait plus du tout à la personne qui était partie quelques heures plus tôt. Vu le temps, Esca se dit qu'il n'y avait rien là de vraiment anormal. D'un bras tremblant de froid et de fatigue, il posa le panier qu'il avait réussi à rapporter (et cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire) sur la table.  
- Il fallait les laisser mon garçon, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment en attrapant néanmoins d'un geste vif le panier et en examinant immédiatement le contenu. Confiante, elle avait déjà lancé la cuisson de son plat et Esca sentit immédiatement une pointe de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
- Bien, bien, murmura-t-elle, ce sera suffisant. Mais, fit-elle en levant brusquement les yeux sur lui, il faut te sécher et te réchauffer, ajouta-t-elle presque joyeuse en lui souriant.  
La joie d'avoir ce met pour son repas lui donnait clairement une énergie nouvelle qui ravit Esca.  
- Et te soigner ! Tu es blessé…  
- Non ! La coupa-t-il, brusquement.  
Son ton la surprit, elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Gronda alors une voix dans le couloir.

Marcus bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Une partie de son poids appuyé sur la canne qui ne le quittait pas. Esca ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais rien ne lui échappait dans cette maison. Guettait-il son retour ? L'orage avait forci depuis qu'il avait quitté la villa, peut-être était-il finalement un brin inquiet pour lui…  
- Domine, commença Sassticca en fronçant les sourcils. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, murmura-t-elle.  
Il était hors de question qu'elle le touche, qu'elle se demande d'où venait ce sang en constatant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Esca lança alors un regard menaçant à son maître. Un des ces regards dont il connaissait parfaitement les effets sur le romain.  
- Laisse-le, ordonna-t-il finalement d'une voix claire et tranchée.  
Il se retira aussitôt et Esca, soulagé, quitta également la cuisine vers le quartier des esclaves, salissant consciencieusement le sol sur son chemin. Sale ou pas, de toute façon c'était lui qui les laverait demain matin. Il voulait se changer, mais plus important, il avait une louve à soigner.

Au repas ce soir là, il se tint derrière son maître comme à son habitude, prêt à le servir ou à remplir sa coupe de vin. Et quand ils entendirent un loup hurler, il tâcha de garder un visage impassible, réprimant la joie qu'il ressentait en constatant que la louve avait retrouvé un peu de forces. Son hurlement ne passa bien sûr pas inaperçu, il alimenta la conversation jusqu'au dessert…

_À suivre... suite et fin au prochain chapitre._


	2. Partie 2

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux du film The eagle. Je ne fais que les emprunter, merci à Rosemarie Sutcliff de les avoir crées.

* * *

**Prompt from The_Eagle_Kink on LJ : Esca as a slave was pretty dark and intimidating at first, emotionally detached. I'd love to read a story about him finding a baby animal in a storm (it may be a pup!Cub or some other cute creature) and hiding it in the stables not telling any of his masters. I want Marcus finding out and being shocked seeing scary Esca's softer side, being all careful and gentle, risking punishment to help the animal.**  
**Esca/Marcus, movie!verse.**

**Esca, vu comme un esclave assez sombre et intimidant au premier abord, émotionnellement détaché. J'aimerais lire une histoire où il trouve un animal bébé dans une tempête et où il le cache dans les écuries sans le dire à aucun de ses maîtres. Je veux que Marcus découvre tout et qu'il soit choqué en découvrant le côté doux, prévenant et tendre d'Esca alors qu'il risque une punition pour avoir aidé l'animal.**

Je n'ai pas résisté... j'espère que le résultat vous plaira.

* * *

**Partie 2**

Suggestion d'écoute : la magnifique BO du film écrite par Atli Örvarsson… et/ou Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds – Jubilee Street  
« She used to say :  
All those good people down on Jubilee Street  
They ought to practice what they preach  
Here they are to practice what they preach  
Those good people on Jubilee Street »

Il ne lui avait rien demandé et pourtant, malgré ses pas feutrés, il entendait chaque soir Esca se coucher derrière la porte de sa chambre. La première fois, cela avait franchement surpris Marcus. Surpris qu'il agisse comme n'importe quel autre esclave, car il l'avait habitué à toute autre chose. L'ilote restait avant tout un guerrier Brigantes. Oh ça il ne pouvait l'oublier : Esca y veillait soigneusement, et cela depuis le premier jour. Cela était déstabilisant, encore aujourd'hui, mais il avait décidé que cela lui convenait. Il en avait même un besoin viscéral pour éviter de s'apitoyer sur son sort, de ressasser le passé, en quelques mots de pourrir sur place. Rien n'aurait été pire qu'un esclave à ses petits soins. Esca était un défi permanent, suffisamment dans son rôle pour éviter les coups, et pourtant il arrivait à être effronté et rebelle. Et toujours si froid, si distant… bien souvent ses paroles, coupantes comme une lame, ou ses regards de glace, le figeaient sur place. Il ne savait pas y répondre.

Dans ses yeux se reflétait une telle fierté, une telle force de caractère que cela lui laissait un goût amer : il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir lui prouver qui il était. Alors tous les jours il luttait, tous les jours il se surpassait, quels que soient les sacrifices et les douleurs qu'il s'infligeait pour y parvenir. Il endurait comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais heureusement ses efforts portaient leurs fruits : il progressait vite. Bientôt, il pourrait lui démontrer toute sa puissance et sa supériorité.

En attendant, Esca était le gardien de ses nuits… cette initiative protectrice le laissait perplexe. Stephanos lui avait peut-être ordonné, mais cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur d'agir à sa manière et non comme on lui avait demandé. Peut-être pensait-il que c'était son devoir, peut-être voulait-il s'éloigner du quartier des esclaves, peut-être était-ce une coutume dans sa tribu ?! Marcus avait imaginé toutes sortes d'explications, sans parvenir à se convaincre que l'une d'entre elles était la vérité. Quelque chose dans ce geste le troublait, il n'y avait rien à faire… cela ne cadrait pas avec son esclave, avec l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Chaque soir, par tous les dieux, chaque soir ! Il se disait la même chose. Quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose d'important, il en avait l'intuition. Après une journée ennuyeuse, souvent faite de frustrations et de douleurs, il aurait aimé s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée, plutôt que de se poser ces questions stériles qui l'agaçaient terriblement. Et pourtant, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à le questionner. Par fierté, mais aussi par peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait obtenir. Il pouvait compter sur Esca pour appuyer là où cela faisait mal… inutile de s'infliger de nouvelles douleurs, il en avait bien assez avec sa jambe mutilée.

Plus intriguant encore, depuis quelques jours, il l'entendait se relever. Après un certain temps, certainement quand il l'imaginait endormi, il quittait sa couche. Il en était certain, il s'était même relevé pour aller vérifier. Où allait-il ? Que faisait-il ?

Il lui fallait agir, ce soir. Il avait attendu, étendu dans son lit avec pour seul spectacle les ombres projetées par sa lampe à huile bercée par un courant d'air. Il en gardait toujours une allumée la nuit. Une vieille superstition… et surtout pour ses cauchemars. Ils étaient tenaces et si réels, qu'il s'aidait de cette faible lumière pour en sortir au plus vite. Il s'en saisit, se rhabilla rapidement et quitta sa chambre, bien décidé à traquer son esclave et découvrir ce qu'il faisait au lieu de… eh bien, de veiller sur lui.

La maison semblait figée dans un silence glacé que seul le bruit du vent venait troubler… et maintenant lui, traînant ses sandales, tout comme son esclave l'avait fait avant lui. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là, Esca avait la jeunesse et la santé pour lui. Un courant d'air vint caresser sa nuque, Marcus se demanda, une fois de plus, ce qui pouvait le pousser à se relever la nuit venue. Il faisait déjà si froid… il n'avait pas encore connu d'hiver ici en Britania, mais il craignait le pire.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait arpenté toutes les pièces : Esca avait quitté la maison. Il ne lui restait guère qu'à vérifier les écuries. S'il n'y était pas…

Il maudit son esclave dès ses premiers pas dans le jardin où un vent froid le réveilla définitivement et fort brutalement. Sa curiosité se transforma en colère. Il hâta le pas en s'aidant de sa canne tout en scrutant nerveusement l'obscurité. Et si Esca était là, caché, en train de l'observer et de se moquer ? S'il avait fait tout cela pour voir son se ridiculiser ?! Marcus secoua la tête, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Même si son corps était mis à rude épreuve, son esprit n'avait pas changé et sa volonté réussissait toujours à dompter ce corps endommagé. Il bomba alors le torse, affrontant avec fierté le froid et l'inconnu. Il entra dans les écuries et l'odeur le saisit immédiatement figeant littéralement ses pas. Il déglutit difficilement tandis que son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il redevint le Marcus qui avait tout perdu. Cette odeur… il l'avait presque oubliée, alité depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps. Son esprit se remplit d'images, de succès, d'aventures, de batailles, d'échecs… les chevaux l'avaient accompagné toute sa vie. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre tous ces jours sans eux ?! C'était douloureux, presque cruel et en même temps si bon…

Il devait aller de l'avant, se choisir une nouvelle voie, les dieux en avaient décidé ainsi. Il l'avait accepté et il priait tous les jours, leur rappelant l'homme bon qu'il était, citant tout ce qu'il avait accompli par devoir, demandant sans relâche aux Dieux d'éclairer ses choix. Il espérait toujours trouver un moyen de regagner l'honneur de sa famille.

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées. Il déposa sa lampe à huile, passa devant les chevaux pour avancer précautionneusement dans les écuries. Il savait qu'Aquila avait confié leur entretien à Esca et il était satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Il continua son chemin, sans bruit, pour tenter de surprendre son esclave dans son activité nocturne.

Le surprendre… c'était surtout lui-même qui fut surpris quand il le trouva enfin. Tapi dans l'obscurité, le spectacle le laissa interdit : Esca à genoux devant une louve blessée et un louveteau qui lui tournait autour. Par Mithras, ce n'était vraiment pas habituel... Ses hommes l'avaient habitué à beaucoup de choses, mais jamais encore on ne lui avait ramené un loup vivant ! Par le passé, il avait constaté que la nuit était propice à toutes sortes de bêtises. Certains fuyaient, surtout les veilles de combats, d'autres se goinfraient après avoir forcé les serrures du garde-manger, d'autres buvaient plus que de raison, il en avait croisé en train de se masturber, surprit des hommes entre eux, et encore bien pire, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que faisait Esca et définitivement, il n'aurait jamais pu devenir ceci malgré ses précédentes expériences.

Il était captivé, comme hypnotisé par les gestes du jeune homme et sa langue si inhabituelle. Il s'occupait de la louve presque tendrement... Une louve sauvage tous crocs dehors ! Cet idiot pouvait se faire mordre à tout moment et Marcus dut réprimer avec force à plusieurs reprises l'envie de se dévoiler. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'Esca avait des gestes lents et précis et que la louve était attachée. Il agissait avec une douceur inhabituelle qui semblait avoir momentanément charmé la bête… et lui-même. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si attentionné, il avait même du mal à croire qu'il avait la même personne devant les yeux tant son visage était métamorphosé. Il avait déjà parlé à cette louve en quelques minutes plus qu'à lui en quelques semaines ! Il était même bavard, alors qu'habituellement, il n'ouvrait quasiment jamais la bouche. En lieu et place de cette mâchoire serrée, de ce regard dur et intransigeant, il y avait un visage ouvert, expressif, détendu, amusé par le louveteau qui ne cessait d'essayer d'attirer son attention en mordillant sa manche. Juste incroyable…

Quand Esca eut fini de la soigner, il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et se mit à parler au louveteau qui lui tournait autour. Il sortit alors de sous sa tunique un morceau de pain. C'était donc cela qui attirait le jeune loup et qui l'excitait ! Il le tint en l'air et, avec grâce, le louveteau finit par l'attraper, ce qui lui valut de chaleureuses félicitations, enfin c'était ce que Marcus interpréta des paroles en celte d'Esca. C'était une langue qui restait bien mystérieuse pour lui. Le jeune loup se cala alors entre les cuisses d'Esca et attaqua aussitôt le pain. Un sourire, comme il n'en avait jamais vu, illumina alors le visage juvénile de son ilote. Marcus réalisa qu'il ne l'avait vu sourire avant ce soir. Esca se mit à le caresser avec cette même douceur qui lui était inconnue, lentement, en chantonnant doucement. Le louveteau se laissait faire… Il faisait froid, une petite buée s'échappait de ses lèvres. Et pourtant, c'était comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Le temps semblait suspendu et Marcus était subjugué par ce spectacle surnaturel. Il ne savait ce qui était le plus étrange, ces loups dans les écuries ou l'attitude de son esclave.

C'était intime et touchant de voir Esca prendre ainsi soin de cet animal blessé. En l'épiant, il le voyait tel qu'il était, sans rôle à tenir, mis à nu. Comme dans l'arène finalement. Il comprit alors ce qui lui échappait jusque-là, pourquoi malgré son attitude hostile, il se couchait près de lui le soir venu. Parce qu'un homme d'honneur ne fuit pas ses responsabilités, parce que le sauvage n'était finalement pas fait de marbre, qu'il était capable de douceur, de compassion et qu'il avait besoin d'amour comme tous les hommes…

Une familiarité s'était créée entre eux deux, mais par obligation. Leurs corps se touchaient quand il l'aidait dans ses gestes quotidiens, et pourtant cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'intimité qu'il avait sous les yeux. Marcus soupira, pourquoi cela le décevait-il ? Pourquoi sentait-il l'aiguillon de la jalousie jouer avec son cœur ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais il avait mal à sa jambe et il était glacé, alors il fit un pas en avant pour se découvrir.

Esca leva brusquement ses yeux qui s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement laissant entrevoir son étonnement. La surprise était totale et un révélateur puissant. Leurs regards se soudèrent et Marcus fut à son tour vraiment surpris de voir la peur voiler son visage. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, sa poitrine se souleva un peu plus vite et puis son visage redevint inexpressif. Comme une fleur qui se fane, il perdit tout cet éclat entrevu quelques instants auparavant. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Une déception immense l'envahit le glaçant plus sûrement que n'importe quel froid Britannique.

Esca se releva lentement, le louveteau sauta gracieusement sur le sol. Marcus le suivit du regard tandis qu'il allait se lover contre sa mère, son morceau de pain entamé bien calé dans sa gueule. Marcus découvrit que celle-ci avait retroussé ses babines et dardait son regard sur lui. Soudain, il se sentit jugé.  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur son ilote qui avait pris un air contrit de circonstance, les mains croisées dans son dos, son regard braqué sur le sol. _Encore heureux_, pensa Marcus un brin soulagé. Son esclave avait une once de respect pour lui.  
Celui-ci déglutit sans répondre à la question. Il se murait dans ce silence dont Marcus avait tant l'habitude.  
- Esca, le pressa-t-il, pourquoi as-tu ramené cette louve à la villa ? Se répéta-t-il.  
Mais il n'eut pas plus de succès.  
- Tu ne me réponds pas ? Dit-il finalement en haussant le ton.  
Ils savaient tous deux ce que cela signifiait et Esca releva brusquement le menton piqué au vif, drapant sa froideur de fierté et courage. Quelle que soit la punition, il l'affronterait, Marcus en était certain. Elle ne changerait pas ce qu'il était et ce qui l'avait motivé aujourd'hui resterait toujours un mystère pour Marcus. Le punir ne servirait à rien, il le savait d'expérience. Ce n'était ni de l'incompétence, il avait discipliné des hommes par le passé, ni de la faiblesse, simplement une évidence.

Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, le froid ne lui réussissait pas, il sentait ses muscles se contracter involontairement et douloureusement, la fatigue de la journée s'abattit soudainement sur ses épaules. Il chercha du regard un endroit où s'asseoir, mais il ne trouva rien. La nuit promettait d'être longue et fort pénible.  
- Ils allaient la tuer, murmura finalement le jeune homme.  
- Qui ? Demanda immédiatement Marcus en braquant son regard sur lui et en fronçant les sourcils.  
Il était étonné et en même temps soulagé qu'Esca parle enfin. Son expression s'était adoucie... son regard était toujours baissé, mais moins qu'avant. Marcus savoura cette petite victoire en prenant une grande inspiration.  
- Je ne sais pas, des chasseurs.  
- Quand ?  
- Le soir où je suis allé ramasser les champignons.  
- Hum. _Donc, trois jours en arrière_, pensa Marcus. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?  
La question directe l'embarrassa, ce qui était le but.  
- Je n'aurais pas été autorisé à les ramener, avoua-t-il finalement avec une pointe de provocation dans la voix.  
- C'était à moi à en décider ! Tu ne dois pas agir sans mon accord !  
Le ton était volontairement mordant, cela devait être dit. Les yeux de son ilote se levèrent et Marcus affronta sans ciller ce regard pénétrant dont l'intensité ne cessait de l'étonner, encore aujourd'hui. La fierté s'y reflétait comme le ciel sur une mer d'huile. Esca acquiesça sans baisser son regard ancré au sien. Marcus n'y vit plus cette fierté qu'il appréciait, non, il n'y vit que résignation.

- Tu as bien fait de les ramener, elle est très belle, offrit-il comme une main tendue vers son ilote.  
Mais pour la seconde fois, Esca écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu face à son changement d'attitude. Cela agaça profondément Marcus. Quoi que d'autres lui aient fait pour mésestimer les Romains de la sorte, il ne voulait pas en payer les conséquences. Parce qu'il était Romain, ne le croyait-il pas capable de reconnaître la force, la beauté, mais aussi la bêtise des autres ? Il était tellement plus civilisé que la plupart des sauvages qu'il avait croisés en Britania ou ailleurs ! Il était déçu qu'Esca ne le voie pas comme l'homme d'honneur qu'il était. Jamais il n'avait commandé par la peur, il préférait largement inspirer le respect. Il avait encore cette bataille à gagner avec son esclave.

- Elle grogne, constat-t-il finalement regardant la louve.  
- Elle se méfie…  
- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, avoua-t-il avec sincérité.  
- D'autres voulaient la tuer, fit remarquer vivement le jeune ilote.  
- Je comprends, répondit-il lentement, en choisissant ses mots. Mais les autres ce n'est pas moi.  
- Elle est blessée, vulnérable, à _notre_ merci, renchérit Esca avec un ton calme et fataliste.  
- Quand bien même, je n'en profiterais pas, déclara-t-il en calquant, sans le vouloir, son ton sur celui grave du jeune homme. Ce n'est pas parce que d'autres la chassent que je ferais la même chose. Mais cela est dans l'ordre des choses : elle est sous mon toit, elle doit obéir à mes règles, même si elle est sauvage.  
À nouveau Marcus sentit que ses paroles déstabilisaient le jeune homme qui n'avait pas réussi à cacher sa surprise. Il avait de grands yeux ce soir et ils fouillaient son âme sans relâche. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une personne qui lui fasse cet effet. Il le dépassait d'une tête et parfois un regard ou une parole le faisaient se sentir si petit, c'était ridicule... Un silence s'installa entre eux et comme toujours, cela ne sembla pas déranger Esca. En revanche, lui sentait son malaise grandir. Le louveteau le sauva, il avait fini son pain et il vint faire connaissance avec lui. Marcus eut immédiatement envie de le caresser, il semblait si doux… mais le loup se retourna et le mordit. Marcus interrogea immédiatement Esca du regard.  
- Il se laissera facilement apprivoiser, fit-il en se baissant au-dessus du louveteau venu se réfugier entre ses jambes. Il sera un ami fidèle et puissant.  
Marcus serra sa main douloureuse, quelques gouttes de sang perlaient déjà.  
- Il semble t'avoir adopté.  
Esca le considéra longuement avant de répondre.  
- Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de viande. La main qui lui en donnera sera celle de son maître.  
Cette nouvelle réjouit Marcus qui manquait de distraction et de compagnie.  
- Et elle ?  
- Encore un ou deux jours et elle pourra retrouver sa liberté.  
- Bien. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, Marcus inspira profondément pour éviter de le presser.  
- De viande, pour les nourrir, expliqua-t-il finalement, en s'approchant de la louve qui montrait toujours ses crocs.  
- Inutile d'en parler à Sassticca. Cela restera notre secret.  
Esca hocha simplement la tête.  
- Tu iras chasser demain, continua Marcus qui constata immédiatement que cela réjouissait son ilote. Il semblait aimer cela tout autant que lui. C'était une faveur qu'il lui faisait, d'autant plus que lui-même ne pouvait l'accompagner.  
- Et s'il te plaît, fit-il avec un agacement feint, parle-lui en celte.  
Esca l'interrogea du regard en fronçant les sourcils.  
- J'en ai marre de la voir grogner !  
Cela fit sourire l'ilote qui s'exécuta sans tarder. Cette langue si différente de la sienne l'intriguait, quant à ce que réussissait à faire Esca, cela le fascinait au point de vouloir le voir encore une fois.

Dans quelques jours la louve partirait, mais il lui resterait toujours deux loups sous son toit. Bien que… un loup pouvait s'apprivoiser. Il ne voyait déjà plus Esca aussi sauvage qu'auparavant.

Cela lui redonna un peu de courage. Il sourit au louveteau revenu le voir, il était chaud et si doux... La vie était pleine de surprises et de mystères, à l'image de son compagnon d'infortune. Son avenir n'était peut-être pas aussi noir qu'il le pensait. Tout en caressant le louveteau, il se sentit serein, heureux d'être parvenu à montrer l'homme juste et bon qu'il pensait être, certain de ne pouvoir être mieux accompagné pour affronter l'avenir que les Dieux lui réservaient.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu... espérer c'est bien, savoir c'est mieux !  
Quelque soit votre avis, j'espère que vous me donnerez. Merci !_


End file.
